


let’s team up, red and red

by gothamnight



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Crushes, Getting Together, M/M, Sex Pollen, They don’t actually fuck, ch2 is just dumb shenenigans and the batfam, have u ever written a batfam fic before when u havent used ivy's sex pollen? HMM, no dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-02 21:06:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18819010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothamnight/pseuds/gothamnight
Summary: "I was, uh. I'm sorry." He didn’t even know what to say.I’m sorry I threw myself half naked against you and then begged you to fuck me?





	1. Chapter 1

__It was the closest safe house.

Tim knew Jason probably wouldn’t be too happy about Tim breaking into one of his safe houses, but he was sure Jason would understand it once Tim explained it to him. It was… a dire situation.

Tim had to go somewhere to hide and his next safe house was too far away, the Batcave especially.

It was harder to breathe with every step he took, harder to walk as well. His legs felt so heavy and shaky as he made his way through Jason’s safe place, donning the cape somewhere along the way. He’s been here once before, one time when he found Jason shot on the streets and the other male told him where this safe house was, reluctantly after Tim yelled at him to stop acting like a child and just tell him so he could drag him to it and patch him up.

Tim vaguely remembered it. He had no idea where Jason lived nowadays, as far as he knew he lived here and there with no set place, sometimes out on missions with the Outlaws and while he was here in Gotham he changed his home as well. This might be one of the places he lived in, it didn’t just look like this place was a means to an end, it looked like someone actually lived here.

Not that Tim really cared about it right now, but the last time his eyes had lingered on the pot plants, the books, and even a few scented candles he almost mad a comment about.

Right now, Tim was digging through Jason’s drawers. His hands were shaking as well now and the inside of his chest grew hotter, the heat spreading from it to his body. Tim cursed under his breath until he found what he searched for.

He fumbled with the zipper of the back of his suit, growing more frustrated when he didn’t manage to. He was this close to actually just rip it apart until he managed to get it off him, peeling it off his upper body. Tim slammed the needle in his arm and breathed out, closing his eyes as he injected the antidote into his body.

He leaned back on the couch and let his head fall back. Tim counted to ten as he waited for the antidote to spread and do its work.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Jason’s voice came.

Tim opened his eyes and looked up. He hadn’t even heard Jason coming in, he wasn’t sure if it was because of Ivy’s pollen still messing with his mind or because Jason had been really quiet.

"Hey," he managed out with a croaked voice.

Jason had his gun raised at Tim and his eyes lingered for a short second on the younger male until he twirled the gun in his hands and lowered it. "I almost shot you."

"Sorry," Tim said. "I’ll get off here soon. It’s just… Ivy."

Jason blinked. "Ivy?"

Tim threw the syringe aside on the couch table. "Her crazy pollens," Tim said. "Don’t worry, I’m better already. I—" He was cut short when a sudden rush came through him and he fell forward on the ground. Jason came towards him with long strides until he was right next to Tim.

"Shit! Tim, are you all right?"

Tim shook his head, he put his hands on the couch table as he was kneeling in front of it. "It’s supposed to work. It’s supposed to have worked already."

Jason took the syringe. "Oh, she got you the horny dose."

Tim glared at Jason.

"She got a new formula, Tim. I’m sorry, I’ve been trying to find an antidote on it but I don’t think you Bats have one now either."

Tim didn’t know about that. He should’ve known about that. Suddenly, it all came way too quickly. The heat inside him spread all through to his body, he could practically feel the hair on the back of his head stand up, and most of all he sensed Jason’s presence so close to him.

"Jay," Tim breathed out and turned to him.

"Woah," Jason only managed to say and fell backwards when Tim came closer. "Wait, wait—"

Jason smelt so good. He had always smelt good actually. It wasn’t the smoke or gunpowder that Tim thought smelled good, he really wasn’t a fan of that. But when he didn’t smell like that, he smelt so incredibly good. And right now he smelt even better. He didn’t have his helmet on or the mask that he usually wore underneath. He wasn’t even out as Red Hood, Tim noticed now. Just Jason in a dark shirt and jeans.

Tim’s mouth felt dry and he swallowed hard. His eyes went from Jason’s eyes down to his harsh jawline, to his neck, following the move of his Adam’s apple as Jason swallowed. Tim wanted to lick him.

And so he did.

"Tim, stop." Jason gently pushed him away but Tim let out a little cry.

"Please," he pleaded. Jason tasted even better than he smelled. Tim wanted to lick him even more. His hands went up to Jason’s chest. "I need it. _Please."_

"Tim—"

Tim was almost halfway stripped so he only had to sit up to take off the rest of the suit off.

"This isn’t a good idea."

"It hurts," Tim said. It did. With every second that passed that Jason wasn’t touching him and Tim wasn’t touching Jason, it hurt even more. He was hard already and it would probably be embarrassing but right now, his mind wasn’t in his right place anyway. All Tim wanted was Jason.

"I know, babybird," Jason said.

Tim pressed his body against Jason to get some friction. His arms go around Jason’s neck. "Jason, please. I want you. I _need_ you."

"Shit," Jason cursed. "Fuck— no, you’re not in your right mind. I’m not going to…"

"I want you," Tim repeated and pressed his hard-on against Jason’s thigh. "Do you not want me? I’m so hard already, Jay. I want you in me."

Jason stared at him. "Oh god," he groaned. "Tim, don’t do that."

"Please—"

"Listen, babybird—"

"It hurts," Tim interrupted him with a whine.

"I know, I know," Jason said gently. "I’m not going to take advantage of you."

Why did Jason not want him? Tim wanted to cry. He needed to release himself so he slipped his hand inside his underwear, touching himself. A moan escaped him.

"It’s not enough," Tim said. "Please, Jay. Please, I need you, I need you. Fuck me, please—"

"Stop!" Jason shouted.

"You don’t want to?"

"I do!" Jason said. "I want you so badly, fuck. Have wanted you for such a long time now but I’m not going to do it when you’re— like this."

Tim could barely register Jason’s words. All he knew was that Jason wanted it as well. He touched the front of Jason’s pants which were tight already. He was hard and before he could do anything else, Jason knocked him out with his fist.

* * *

 

 

Tim woke up with the worst headache.

For a second, he had no idea where he was and what happened. He panicked for that time until the memories of last night came crashing down.

Tim wanted to die. He groaned and buried his face in his hands. He sat up slowly and looked around. It was a bedroom. He hadn’t been that far into the safe house that he knew how the rest of it looked like but it actually looked really cozy.

Next to the bed was a glass of water on the bedside table and a note.

Tim took the glass first and downed it all. His heart hurt still, he wasn’t sure if it was because of the after-effects of the pollen or because Jason knocked him out. Probably a mix of both.

He groaned and rubbed his temples before putting the glass back and taking the note.

 

_Hey,_

_O managed to get a new antidote. You should be okay now but drink lots of water. Your suit is on the kitchen counter. Feel free to eat my stuff._

_Jason_

 

That was it. Tim didn’t know what he expected anyway.

Jason wouldn’t stay here and Tim couldn’t blame him. He probably wouldn’t have stayed either after what happened. Tim’s mind drifted off to the night and how desperate he had been to get Jason in his pants or into Jason’s pants. Tim felt his face heating up as he got up from the bed.

Jason must’ve put on some clothes on him as well, he was wearing an over-sized white T-Shirt and some shorts that reached his knees. Tim was sure neither of those would look this loose and huge on Jason.

It was so embarrassing. He couldn’t believe he really acted like that. Sure, it had been the pollen speaking and he could blame it all on them but it still happened. He still moaned and begged for Jason to fuck him while rubbing himself and his erection against Jason.

This is not how he imagined it to happen. Because the truth was he was attracted to Jason to a certain degree. Okay, scrap that. After what happened last night, Tim should admit that it was more than just simple attraction. He had longed for Jason for a while now, ever since they began to slowly get along and hang out even outside of occasionally running into each other during patrol.

And now he ruined all of it because he had a run in with Poison Ivy and acted like a desperate horn dog and—

Wait.

Didn’t Jason say he wanted it as well?

Tim didn’t mishear, right? Did the pollens mess with his minds and memories, twist them so he would hear what he so desperately wanted to hear?

That must be it. There was no way Jason wanted him as well, was there?

* * *

 

 

Tim had no idea if Jason avoided Tim on purpose, but Tim avoided Jason on purpose. He was glad when he heard Jason was out of Gotham on a mission with the Outlaws and when Cass told him Jason returned, Tim ran off with the Young Justice.

But after a month, there wasn’t a way for him to run away anymore. Not when Bruce ordered them all to the Batcave for a briefing on some new threat to Gotham. They were all gathered and Tim couldn’t come up with an excuse and besides, Cassie, Kon, and Bart kept shouting at him to stop moping around and face Jason again.

He couldn’t run away from him forever. He could pretend it never happened though. Which was hard because his thoughts were full of Jason and it didn’t help to see him again. Especially in that new suit of his that exposed his arms so perfectly. It was unfair, so, so unfair.

Tim tried his best to not look at him.

After Bruce ended the meeting, Jason left immediately. Dick tried to stop him from leaving but Jason grunted something at him. For a short second, he even looked to Tim and their eyes locked for the first time in a month. Quickly, Tim averted his gaze, feeling a slight blush creeping up on his cheeks.

"Okay, what’s going on between you two?" Dick asked when Jason was gone.

"What do you mean?" Tim asked innocently.

"I’m not stupid or blind," Dick replied. Damian clicked his tongue from the other side of the platform and Dick glared at the youngest member. "Really."

"What gave you the idea?"

"You didn’t even talk. At all."

"So? We’re not tied to the hip bone," Tim shot back. Damian scoffed now and Tim groaned. "Got something to say?"

Cass was the only one besides the three of them still left in the Batcave, as the others have left already. "You are close," Cass said. "You and Jason."

"We’re not!"

"Yes, you are," Dick said. "Maybe you haven’t noticed but you are really—"

"Annoying," Damian ended the sentence. "How you and Todd always volunteer to team up together and… _flirt_ during our briefings." He scrunched his nose and shook his head in disgust.

"We don’t flirt!" Tim shouted.

"You know how Jason always does those really stupid jokes? Those who nobody thinks they’re funny? You always sit there like…" Dick fake laughed and twirled a strand of his hair. "Oh, Jason you’re _so_ funny."

"That’s. That’s not what I do," Tim protested. He felt his face get even warmer.

"It is," Cass said. "Jason does it as well."

"He does it differently, though," Damian replied.

Cass cocked her head and smirked. "Oh, _babybird,_ let’s team up, Red and Red!" She lowered her voice to mimic Jason’s.

"Cass!" Tim cried out.

Dick laughed. "Yeah! That’s exactly how he sounds like! C’mon, you two gotta do something about it."

"I’m sick of it," Damian agreed.

"Me too," Tim said. "That’s not how we sound like. I thought you can read people, Cass."

"I can," she said with big eyes.

"Then you know that there’s nothing!" Tim shouted and ran off. He couldn’t believe his family was ganging up on him. Damian, okay. Dick, maybe. But Cass? And he didn’t sound like that! Like some high school girl with a crush! He didn’t fake laugh for Jason, he just thought Jason was genuinely funny even when his jokes were stupid and Tim couldn’t help but laugh even when he tried his best not to, and he actually really liked it that Jason could make him smile so easily—

Tim breathed in.

Maybe Dick was right. Maybe he had to do something about it.

* * *

 

 

Chances that Jason was in this safe house were pretty small but since the last time Tim was there, he was now convinced it wasn’t just a safe house and Jason actually _lived_ here.

He broke into the place and Jason wasn’t here so he decided to wait. For how long, Tim wasn’t sure. If Jason wouldn’t turn up, he’d just have to leave and hope one day he’ll have the courage to come up to him again. He was too nervous to send him a message. It just didn’t feel right.

Luckily, it only took half an hour for Jason to open the door. First, the lock turned but Jason didn’t open the door. He must’ve noticed someone broke in and was grabbing for his guns again.

"It’s me!" Tim shouted and walked towards the door.

Jason opened the door, one hand on his belt. "Do you always have to break in?!"

"Sorry," Tim replied. "I didn’t know when you’d come."

"You could call me or text me like a _normal_ fucking person."

Tim shrugged. He was now only a few feet apart from Jason. "I think we need to talk," he said.

Jason narrowed his eyes. "I’m sorry."

Tim blinked. "What? What for?"

"For just knocking you out? What else?"

"Oh. Right. No, it’s okay."

Jason shook his head. "No, it’s not. I should’ve come up with a better way to… I already hate myself for what I used to do to you. I swore to never hurt you again."

"You didn’t," Tim assured him. "You helped me. There was no other option… except for…" He cleared his throat. Jason seemed just as flustered as he was.

"Right," Jason muttered. "I’m still sorry."

"So am I then," Tim said. "I was, uh. I’m sorry." He didn’t even know what to say. _I’m sorry I threw myself half naked against you and then begged you to fuck me?_

Jason stared down at the ground. "Don’t worry about that. I know how much it fucking sucks. I’ve got them once too. Had an antidote, luckily, but really. It’s okay."

Tim nodded. "I just… I wished—" No words came out of his mouth. He cleared his throat again and looked up, eyes on Jason. "Did you mean it when you said you wanted it? Or did I just hallucinate it because I wanted it?"

"You mean because of the pollen? No, that was…" Jason licked his lips. "That was real. I wanted it. I wanted you."

"No, not because of the pollen," Tim said. " _I_ wanted you too."

Jason’s eyes widened. "Oh."

Tim pressed his lips together and curled them into a smile. "I’m not high on them anymore."

Jason grinned as well now. "No, you’re not."

They both stepped towards each other at the same time and Tim fell against Jason’s body, pulling his arms around Jason and pulling him in for a kiss at the same time Jason pulled his body into a kiss. He practically lifted Tim towards him so that his feet barely reached the ground.

Tim laughed against the kiss and he could feel Jason smiling as well.

"I’m glad this is at least our first kiss," Jason said when they parted and put Tim back on the ground while still having his arms around Tim’s body.

"Yeah," Tim said. "Me too." He pulled Jason down again by the back of his neck for another kiss, deeper now. "Though I was really disappointed the first time I got into your bed, I got in and woke up alone."

Jason laughed. "I can change that."

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was supposed to be a oneshot but here we go

Tim woke up when Jason walked into the bedroom.

"Jay?" he asked, his voice coming out hoarse and tight. Tim rubbed his eyes and looked up at Jason.

"Shit," Jason stuttered out. "I didn't want to wake you up."

Tim sat up. Jason was already dressed in a shirt and jeans but he was currently in the process of taking them off. "What are you doing?"

Jason threw his jeans to the corner of the room and crawled into bed next to Tim. His body was a bit cold and Tim moved away from him. "I woke up early," Jason explained. "I didn't want to leave you, you know? If you woke up and I was gone… that would kind of be an asshole thing to do. After our, uh, first time."

Tim blinked. "How long have you been awake?"

"Three hours? Really, I lied in bed like thirty minutes and looked at you sleeping, waiting for you to wake up, but that was kinda creepy and I can't just _stay_ in bed."

Tim rolled his eyes and smiled. "You could've just woken me up! What about patrol?!"

"No, Gotham can fuck off for one night," Jason said and pressed a kiss against Tim's forehead. "You deserve some sleep, babybird."

Tim's heart melted at the gentle gesture. He still couldn't believe what happened between them. He still wasn't sure what they were now but the fact that Jason didn't want Tim to wake up alone gave him hopes.

"I haven't slept so well in a long time," Tim admitted.

"It's because your minds always full with work."

"And yours isn't?"

Jason couldn't seem to find a good reply to that. Instead, he put his arms around Tim and pushed him closer. He wasn't as cold anymore so Tim let him and rested his head against Jason's chest.

"So…"

Tim could feel Jason's fingers playing with his hair. It was oddly comforting. He didn't remember the last time anyone ever played with his hair like this. If he was a cat, he'd purr right here.

"What, uh, are we?" Jason asked. He sounded shy which was adorable. The big scary Red Hood all flustered about asking what their relationship was now. Tim couldn't help it when a burst of laughter escaped his lips.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Tim said and looked up. He looked into Jason's eyes and would've probably leaned in and kissed him right here if it wasn't for his morning breath. He didn't want Jason to have to deal with that. "I uh. I like you and you—"

"Of course I like you too," Jason whispered.

"You've never said it," Tim reminded him.

"I haven't? Oh. Neither have you."

"I quite literally just did."

Jason groaned and cupped Tim's face. Then, he continued to press Tim's cheeks together.

"Jay! What awe you doin'?!" Tim managed to cry out.

Jason laughed. "I like you too," Jason said. "A lot. I've liked you for quite some time now I just was never sure… You know I don't show anyone else any of my safe houses." He gave Tim a peck on the tip of his nose before he let him go.

"Really? I only know about this one because you once were shot and I had to force you to tell me about it."

"See? I wouldn't have told, say, Dick."

Tim rolled his eyes but a smile appeared on his lips. "I feel special then."

"You better do. You're my boyfriend after all now."

The word _boyfriend_ repeated itself in Tim's head several times. _Boyfriend. Boyfriend. Boyfriend. I'm Red Hood's boyfriend and Jason's mine._ Tim took one of Jason's hands and entwined their fingers.

"Okay," he said quietly and pressed a kiss on Jason's knuckles. "And speaking of Dick… they really were. Hm."

"What?"

"Before I came over here, you know? After you ran away from the Batcave once the briefing was over—"

"I didn't run!"

"You did run to avoid me, just admit it," Tim said.

"Fine."

"Anyway, I stayed a bit which was a big mistake. Or it wasn't, I probably wouldn't have had the courage to go here—"

"Tim, just cut to the point."

"Dick, Damian, and Cass were convinced we liked each other," Tim explained. Then, he told them what stupid comments he had to listen to.

Jason frowned and let out another loud groan. "I hate them."

Tim laughed. "Me too."

"We're not like— we're _not_ like that."

"I know! That's what I said too!"

Jason pressed his face into his pillow. "I have an idea." He turned his face to Tim, a wide grin on his lips. Tim wasn't sure if he liked it. It sounded like the beginning of a horrible idea.

"Okay," Tim said. "What is it?"

"Let's pretend we're still not together and make their lives a living hell," Jason explained. "If they think we're like that, then let's give them that but so much worse."

Tim raised his eyebrows. "You think we can fool Cass?"

"I think when she knows it, she'll think it's funny," Jason said. "She'd always want to be in on stuff like that. Just Damian and Dick."

Tim laughed. "Okay."

 

* * *

 

Dick invited them all to a movie night. He actually did that quite often, most of the time Tim didn't have any time. It wasn't even an excuse to not come, he really was often busy much to Dick's disdain. Jason never showed up anyway.

But today, today they were both here in the Manor.

"You showed up together?" Dick asked when they entered the living room with a wide smile, wiggling his eyebrows even.

"We ran into each other," Jason explained. "Guess it was fate." He smirked and looked at Tim who acted overly flustered at the comment, ducking his face and pushing a strand of his hair behind his ear.

"Jay…," he replied but smiled

Dick blinked. "Uh… well, make yourself comfortable."

Damian was on the armchair with a sketchbook in his hands and his hoodie pulled up with Titus slumped right next to him on the ground. Cass and Stephanie were there as well, sitting on one of the couches with Duke in another one.

"Is anyone else coming?" Duke asked.

"Bruce is… _Bruce,_ " Dick explained. "And I asked around but I didn't get an answer from anyone. I think Babs is with the Birds of Prey. She better be for not replying to me."

"Harper's on a date," Cass informed them.

"A date, huh?" Dick said and grinned at Jason and Tim who sat down.

"What do you want, Dick?" Jason snarled at him.

"Nothing. I'm glad you're getting along again," he said.

"Yeah," Duke agreed as he grabbed a handful of popcorn. "Last time you were really weird."

Not him too! "I don't know what you're talking about," Tim said. "But yes, we're okay again."

Damian scoffed loudly but Dick seemed happy with the idea and started the movie after Alfred entered as well.

As they watched the movie, Tim realized that maybe they weren't entirely wrong. Dick, Damian, and Cass that is. He didn't want to admit it though. They were faking all of this but Jason's comments kind of _were_ funny. He'd never straight out tell him he was funny though, but for their plan, he should.

"Look at that guy, he can't even cook for his date," Jason pointed out when the protagonist's food was all burned. "Throw it out and order a pizza or something. How did he burn it without preheating the oven?"

Tim giggled as annoyingly as possible and punched Jason's side. "Jay, not _everyone_ can cook," he said. "I can't."

"Yeah, but you're cute, so it's okay. The guy isn't."

Tim even blushed. He knew it was fake but Jason taking it so far to call him cute in front of all of them was… still embarrassing. "Okay, _Mister,_ I'd like to see you do better."

Jason laughed. "You think I'm not cute and have to make it up with cooking?" he asked, tilting his head.

Tim could feel the eyes of everyone on him. "Oh, shut up," he said in a teasing tone.

"I'll do it," Jason said. "Cook for you."

Tim wasn't even sure if he was joking for the sake of their plan or not. He actually really liked the thought of Jason cooking for him. "Okay," he breathed out.

Alfred cleared his throat and the attention was back on the movie. Tim glanced to Jason at the corner of his eyes.

Harper and Bruce turned up later after the movie ended, with Harper apparently having a failed date.

Dick suggested they play Charade and immediately Jason grabbed Tim's hand. "Let's team up," he said and winked at Tim.

And to annoy everyone, Tim grinned and squeezed Jason's hand back and replied, "Red and Red?"

Damian let out the loudest annoyed groan.

"You got a problem?" Jason asked and let Tim's hand go.

"Yes," Damian said.

"No," Dick quickly answered and nudged his younger brother at his side. Damian had a look of disgust in his face when he looked at Dick that Tim almost burst out in laughter.

 

* * *

 

Later that night, Stephanie set Tim aside when he was about to go home.

"Okay," she said. "What is it with you and Jason?"

"What?" Tim choked out. "Nothing."

"Oh god, you're always so… _insufferable_ together but now you're even worse." Stephanie groaned. "What was that?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Tim crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"You literally behaved like a school girl with a crush!" Good, that had been his inspiration for his role actually. "You have before but not as obvious."

"I have no!" Tim protested loudly, feeling his cheeks heat up.

Stephanie laughed. "Right. You weren't even like that when we were dating."

"Shut up," Tim muttered. "I'm not—"

"You're not crushing hard for Jason?" Stephanie raised her eyebrows and tilted her head. "C' mon, Timmy."

Tim shook his head. "You're talking nonsense."

The blonde narrowed her eyes. "Cass thinks he likes you too and you know what, I do too. I wasn't sure about you two together before but for god's sake, please just get over it and fuck or something."

"Steph!" Tim hushed at her loudly. This would be totally horrible if he wasn't already dating Jason.

"What? It's been a while since you got laid," she said and shrugged.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore," Tim said. "I'm going on patrol. Bye."

"We'll talk about it later!" Stephanie shouted after him when Tim ran off.

* * *

 

 

They ran into each other during patrol again. Jason and Tim that is, not him and Stephanie. He wasn't wearing his helmet to which Tim was thankful. Or not, because seeing Jason like this made Tim want to kiss him so badly. It would be so easy to just go on his tiptoes and lean in to press his lips against Jason's. He was sure Jason wouldn't even mind.

"Dick gave me a long talk," Jason said.

Tim laughed. "So did Steph."

"He told me to ask you out and then proceeded to tell me about safe sex like I'm not literally an adult."

"Oh god," Tim said.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. He even debated over me if he should give us both the shovel talk."

"We're not even together! Like— you know, they don't know."

Jason chuckled. "I know," he said. "And I just ran into Signal and Bluebird and he asked me what the fuck it is between us. And Blue said she'll rip my arm off if I don't ask you out soon."

Tim laughed at Harper's warning.

"I should team up with her sometime," Jason decided. "So, what did St— Spoiler say?"

Tim rolled his eyes. "Something about getting laid."

Jason grinned. "I can do that tonight."

Tim choked. "What?"

"You can drop by tonight," Jason explained. "Or now. Seems like a quiet night."

Tim looked up at him. "Okay," he said. He wanted to kiss him so badly now. Not that he ever would.

"Break out in Arkham, all hands on deck," Barbara's voice came through the comms.

Jason cursed. "Give it two hours."

"And then?" Tim asked.

"Then I'll have you sprawled out on bed begging to get fucked by me and—"

"Father, can I _please_ kill them?" Damian's bratty voice came through their comms. Tim and Jason stared at each other in horror.

"O, please tell me you didn't put our comms…"

"Sorry," Barbara apologized. "I thought it would be, uh, useful for the mission." Her voice trailed off. "But I'm happy for you."

"Me too!" Dick shouted and before he could say anything else, Tim turned off the device.

"I hate you," Tim said. "Now we have to go to Arkham and look the entire Team in the face like you didn't just talk about fucking me."

"I'm sorry!" Jason cried out. "Really."

Tim rubbed his temples. "You better really make me beg," he said before he shot his grappling gun to the next building, flying off it into the night towards the loud police sirens.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said it was supposed to be just smut and PWP but in the end I thought it ending like this without a sex scenewas better? Might just be me.
> 
> Also I wrote this in like an hour because I was frustrated after hours of doing homework.


End file.
